


Может быть, в этот раз

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [11]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Они бывали здесь и раньше: в комнате Триш за плотно закрытой дверью и запутавшись в простынях. Иногда они были уставшими и просто желали друг друга, иногда — были под кайфом от наркотиков, алкоголя или таблеток. Когда-то давно они были более тихими, более скрытными, менее уверенными — но не в этот раз.





	Может быть, в этот раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe this time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269262) by [tobewilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobewilder/pseuds/tobewilder). 



> Таймлайн — после 1 сезона.

Они бывали здесь и раньше: в комнате Триш за плотно закрытой дверью и запутавшись в простынях. Иногда они были уставшими и просто желали друг друга, иногда — были под кайфом от наркотиков, алкоголя или таблеток. Когда-то давно они были более тихими, более скрытными, менее уверенными — но не в этот раз.  
  
— Давай, — ухмыляется Джесс, скользя пальцами по коже Триш, — переверни меня. Разве занятия крав-мага не научили тебя всяким крутым движениям ногами?  
  
— На самом деле, это в основном работа локтями, — пытается надменно сказать Триш, но получается скорее хныканье. — Нужно действовать очень быстро. Достань противника, прежде чем он достанет тебя. — Джесс поворачивает пальцы, и Триш издаёт прекрасный долгий стон. — Иначе меня бы никогда... ох... меня бы никогда не связали так... о-о-о...  
  
Джессика наклоняется, чтобы облизать широкую полосу вокруг соска Триш, и та выгибается ближе, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы получить ещё больше от настойчивых пальцев.  
  
Раньше это было ужасно разочаровывающе: Джесс, ухмыляясь, садилась верхом на её бёдра, за один раз снимая с Триш всю одежду, потом чуть отступала, чтобы вещь за вещью раздеться самой; Джесс гладила её нежно и аккуратно, будто боялась, что она может сломаться.  
  
Но сейчас всё по-новому: гораздо больше смелости и близости. Теперь Джессика прижимается чуть сильнее, глубже впивается ногтями в плечо Триш — достаточно, чтобы оставить следы.  
  
Триш никогда не любила быть нижней в грубом сексе, но это — это заводит её так, что она даже не может поверить.  
  
— Джесс, — выдыхает она, — я такая мокрая, боже, это просто неловко. — А потом, громче: — Джессика, сильнее...   
  


***

  
  
Джесс попивает кофе и листает журнал, когда утром Триш выползает из кровати.  
  
— Ты рано! — щебечет она, идя прямо к кружке с кофе.  
  
— Ты поздно, — парирует Джесс и видит, как Триш изгибает бровь.  
  
Джессика смотрит на её шею и плечи — старые привычки умирают с трудом, да и не так уж много времени прошло с тех пор, как утром перед школой она проверяла тело Триш на синяки и порезы. Сегодня, однако, есть что-то ещё. На ключице Триш краснеет пятно, которорое Джесс прикусила, кончая, а глаза чуть опухли со сна, но это что-то другое, что-то нематериальное — возможно, сгиб сжимающих кружку рук или подъём подбородка.  
  
А ещё её майка.  
  
— Это моё?  
  
Триш смотрит вниз и оттягивает ткань.  
  
— Предполагаю, что да. Я ещё подумала, что это чувствовалось... незнакомым.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что это ощущается дешёвым.  
  
— Я этого не говорила.  
  
— Я знаю этот твой голос.  
  
На этот раз, это нежно, почти ласково — Триш практически чувствует, как её наполняет теплотой. Руки и ноги легко и приятно побаливают, через великолепное эркерное окно её квартиры просачивается утренний свет, а на кухне сидит здоровая, здравомыслящая, разве что чуточку растрёпанная Джессика и листает Vanity Fair, усмехаясь всему, что видит.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Триш внезапно, прислоняясь к столу и запрокидывая назад голову. Джесс переводит на неё взгляд. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Уголки губ Джесс почти непроизвольно дёргаются вверх. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, когда она так улыбалась: не из страха, гордости или снисходительности, а от счастья.  
  
«Может быть, в этот раз», — думает Джессика, соскальзывая со стула. Триш смеётся — Триш  _жива_.  
  
«Может быть, это оно», — думает она, прижимая Триш к столу и обхватывая ладонями её лицо. И целует.


End file.
